


Daffodils

by MasterFinland



Series: Garden [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Otabek Altin, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: A garden requires patient labor and attention. Plants do not grow merely to satisfy ambitions or to fulfill good intentions. They thrive because someone expended effort on them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay, the OtaYuri!!!

Things hadn't been going well lately, to say the least. 

 

Yuri was always out late, and he always left early.

 

All he did was skate, skate, skate, leaving Otabek to care for their daughter alone. He left Otabek to eat dinner alone, to go to bed alone, to wake up alone.

 

Even though he was a beta, and didn’t need as much interaction as an omega would, he could still get lonely, could still get touch-starved. He still had feelings, emotions,  _ worth. _

 

And yet, he didn’t feel he had any worth. 

 

They hadn’t cuddled, hadn’t touched, had barely spoken in weeks, and yet their daughter was nearing three months old, and Otabek felt like a single mother, even though he was living with his mate, with the father of his child.

 

And it hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek’s dark eyes fluttered open at the shifting of his mate in their bed. It was still dark out, and the alpha was already getting up. He rolled over with a soft noise, pressing the home button on his phone to check the time, frowning deeply when he noted it was just after four in the morning. 

 

“Mm… Yura? What are you doing?” His voice came out thick, accent a little difficult to understand, his eyes still bleary with sleep. He scrubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, yawning largely.

 

“Shh, go back to sleep.” The alpha whispered, tugging his jeans up with a clank, the open, unhooked belt jingling.

 

“It’s four in the morning, Yura…” He whispered, sitting up on his elbows. “Where are you going?” 

 

“... To the rink…” The blonde whispered back, continuing to get dressed. 

 

Otabek’s face fell, screwed up, and while he knew his mate couldn’t see his expression shift, couldn’t see the pain in his eyes, couldn’t see the  _ tears _ , he just wished he would  _ notice.  _

 

“Are you cheating on me?” The words came out before he could stop them, and he heard Yuri freeze.

 

“Am I  _ what?” _ He asked incredulously, flicking the lamp on, face surprised and horrified. “Why the hell would you think that, Otabek?” The alpha sat on the edge of the bed, eyes wide.

 

“You…” He bit down hard on his lower lip. Starting an argument at four in the morning, when exhaustion and emotions were running wild, was not a good idea, and he knew it. He knew they would wake their daughter, and Yuri would leave, angry, and Otabek wouldn’t even know the next time he got home, even if it was at the same time he had been. “Nothing.” He dropped his voice, keeping it low. He shifted off of his elbows, pulling the covers to his shoulders and curling up. “It’s not important. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Obviously it is,  _ lyubov’.” _

 

Otabek’s throat burned, his face hot. He could feel tears in the back of his eyes, vision blurring. “It isn’t…” 

 

“Otabek.” The alpha said softly, laying down beside him, their faces just barely apart. “Tell me what’s wrong, Beka… Why would you think that I’m cheating on you?” He reached out to cup his face, stroking his thumb over the beta’s still-thick cheek. The tears fell as he pressed into Yuri’s hand, sucking back the sobs threatening to climb from his throat.

 

“You’re never h-home, Yuri, I-” He hiccuped, closing his eyes tightly. Yuri began to croon, shushing him, urging him to continue.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” He said softly.

 

“W-We don’t- d-don't cuddle o-or have s-sex or a-anything.” His accent was thick in his distress, his nose clogging with snot.

 

“I know, Beka, baby,  _ krasivaya, _ my love,  _ moya serdtse, moya dusha, _ I know. I know and I’m so, so sorry.” Yuri croaked, his voice breaking with each pet name. Otabek sobbed, hiccuping out his words.

 

“I-I f-feel alone i-in raising our d-daughter a-and I don’t f-feel a-attractive-” He blubbered, voice breaking completely, unable to speak anymore. 

 

Heaving sobs shook his body, rattled his chest, left him gasping for air with each sharp inhale. Yuri pulled him close, rubbing his nose into the beta’s dark, fluffy hair, stroking his back and whispering sweet words, whispering apologies. 

 

It took time for Otabek to finally relax, and when he did, he simply slumped in his mate’s arms, pressed as close as humanly possible. 

 

“Otabek… Hey, will you look at me?” The alpha’s voice sounded thick, like he was about to cry. He cupped his beautiful mate’s face, bringing his chin up to press fluttering kisses to his nose and cheekbones. “I’m not cheating on you, sweetheart. I wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of doing something like that.” Otabek let out a little sniffle, leaning into his touch, gentle and warm against his flushed skin. “I  _ love  _ you, Beka. More than anything in the world, except Yekaterina. And I’m so, so sorry that I haven’t been here. I want to be, I promise I do. I want to be here to hold you and tell you how gorgeous you are and gently make love to you all night long. I want to be here for Katya too, really. I want to bounce her and change her diapers and watch you feed her because it makes me so goddamn happy, so goddamn  _ proud.” _ He gave the beta a lopsided grin, eyes shining with tears.

 

“And Otabek, my beautiful, stunning mate, I truly do love you, and there is a reason for what I’m doing. For not being here.” He whispered, a few tears leaking from his green eyes. “I’ve been talking with people, like Victor, and Yuuri, about how I should… how I should go about proposing to you.” His voice cracked.

 

Otabek’s eyes widened. “Pro… Propose?” He whispered, his own voice cracking, eyes re-filling with tears.

 

“Yeah, propose.” Yuri sniffled. “Throwing myself into practice and planning probably wasn’t the brightest idea.” He choked out a laugh, pressing a kiss to Otabek’s sweaty forehead. The beta sniffled, nodding, scooting closer to his mate. His arms were squished between their chests, his hands nearly numb, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I wanted it to be special, as lame as it sounds… Cat’s outta the bag now though, so…” He grinned tearfully. “So, Otabek,  _ zvezda moya, _ the mother of my child, my gorgeous and perfect mate… Will you marry me? Even after how shitty I’ve been?” He pressed their foreheads together, eyes locked on Otabek’s leaking dark ones.

 

The beta sobbed, and somehow managed to throw himself at the blonde alpha, blubbering out ‘yes’s in every language he knew the word. Yuri laughed, holding him, kissing him, nuzzling him. They sobbed ‘I love you’s, kissed, touched, cuddled.

  
If Yuri didn’t go skate anytime during the next few days, if Yuri ignored Yakov and Lilia’s angry voicemails, then that was between him and his fiance. Nobody else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but i like it

Yuri yawned largely, boredly flipping through channels on the tv. Yekaterina was snoozing on his chest, her chubby little cheek flushed and smooshed against it. He looked down at her, bored expression melting into a fond smile. He stroked his thumb over her back, a low rumble vibrating in his chest. His daughter cooed in her sleep in response to the noise, little breathy sounds puffing air against his bare chest.

 

“Yura?” Yuri tilted his head back, peering at his mate over the arm of the couch. The beta’s hair was everywhere, longer than it typically was because he hadn’t had the chance to go to the barber recently. He was dressed in a pair of Yuri’s pajama pants, the plaid green and gray fabric pooling at his feet- too long for his legs but perfect around his widened hips- just his toes visible. The Kazakh yawned and stretched, his large t-shirt, also Yuri’s, riding up to show off his tummy pudge.

 

“Hey Beka. C’mere, come cuddle with us.” The alpha waved his mate over, careful not to disturb his pup. Otabek hummed, eyelids still drooped, and shuffled forward, barely making a sound as he moved across the carpet. Yuri shifted so he was pressed into the couch, Yekaterina’s noises of upset a little louder than before. He opened his arm for his mate, Otabek crawling up beside him and pressing his face into his alpha’s neck.

 

“Mm, Yura…” He breathed, nudging against Yuri’s scent gland. The alpha shuddered, tightening his grip around his softly whining pup.

 

“What’s up, babe? You okay?” The blonde’s brows furrowed, concern etched into his face. His daughter was beginning to wake up, little nose twitching at the smell of her mother. Yuri ran his hand up and down her back, trying to lull her into a gentle awakening.

 

“Mhm…” Otabek murmured, snuggling closer, eyes drifting shut. “Just… Tired.”

 

“You just woke up,” Yuri murmured back, tilting his head a little to nose against the side of Otabek’s head, nuzzling his hair. “Are you sure you’re just tired? You seem a kinda warm.”

 

“‘S cuz I just woke up. ‘S why I’m warm.” Otabek yawned into his mate’s neck, fangs brushing against his mark.

 

“Shit-”

 

Yekaterina whined from her place curled up on her father’s chest, large eyes fluttering open. Her hair had gotten lighter over the weeks, the near blackness of it much closer to blonde. Her eyes were still blue, for now, but Yuri had a feeling they’d end up green. She looked a lot like he did when he was born, long near-blonde hair and all.

 

“Oh hey, princess…” Otabek lifted his head slightly, brushing his knuckles over his daughter’s cheek. She whimpered, leaning into the touch, cooing breathily against her papa’s fingers. “Were you good for your daddy while I was napping?” He murmured, dark eyes lidded. Yuri hummed, still stroking his daughter’s back.

 

“She was amazing. Only woke me up once for some attention and a diaper change, but otherwise she just slept.”

 

“Mm, that’s good.” Otabek yawned, pulling his hand back up against his chest and burying his face back into Yuri’s neck.

 

“Mhm. She’s a good girl.” Yuri stroked over Yekaterina’s pale cheek with his thumb, her eyelids drooping. “Go back to sleep, _rybka._ It’s alright.” He shifted slightly, the beta curled against him making a contented noise in the back of his throat. Yekaterina laid her head back down, making another small noise before drifting to sleep.

 

Yuri closed his own eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him as well, curled up with his mate and baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rybka means 'little fish')  
> please give me more requests

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt all the angst this chapter!!  
> please give me requests!!!


End file.
